paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet Victoria
Our story opens on a spring day at the Adventure Bay Pup Park, where we find the Paw Patrol enjoying some free time. Chase and Zuma are playing tug-of-war, while Skye, Marshall and Rocky are playing tag. Rubble is also there, riding his skateboard. Rubble notices something coming towards the park out of the corner of his eye. He turns around and sees an older couple walking an English Bulldog. Rubble is so taken by the bulldog, he fails to notice that he's skateboarding right into the pool. The pups come over to check on Rubble as he pops to the surface. "What happened Rubble?" Chase asks. "Sorry guys, I got distracted by something" Rubble says as he climbs out of the pool and starts to shake the water off of him. "Eek!" a voice yells out from behind. Rubble turns around and sees the bulldog, who is soaking wet. "Oops, sorry" Rubble says. "Quite all right" the bulldog answers back. Rubble just stares, looking at the female bulldog while Chase introduces the pups to her, and apologizes for Rubble. "My name is Victoria and my family and I have just moved here from London" the bulldog says. "Wow" the pups reply back. Victoria continues, "my owners will be opening a new restaurant soon that will serve authentic English fish and chips". "Sounds delicious" Marshall says. Just then, Victoria's owners call her to come along. "Well, must be off now, cheerio" Victoria says as she runs over to her owners. "She's amazing" Rubble says. "Uh-oh, I've heard that line before, Rubble's in love" Marshall says. "No I'm not" Rubble answers back. The pups laugh and go back to their games. After a while, the pups head back to the lookout for dinner, all of them teasing Rubble about his new "girlfriend". "Guys, she's not my girlfriend" Rubble says as the pups head inside the lookout. Later that evening, Skye and Marshall are playing pup pup boogie when Ryder comes into the TV room. "Alright pups, time for bed" he says. As the pups head out to the pup houses, Rubble asks Ryder if he can talk to him. "Sure Rubble, what's up?" Ryder asks. Rubble explains about the girl bulldog he met at the park today and asks how to approach her. "Just be yourself Rubble" Ryder says. "I'm sure she would like what's down inside of you" he continues. Rubble thanks Ryder and heads off to bed. "Good night pups" Ryder calls out as the door closes behind them. Over at the Adventure Bay hotel, Victoria is snoozing the night away while her owners, the Thomas' go have dinner at Mr. Porter's restaurant. The Thomas' introduce themselves to Mr. Porter and after dinner, they sit down with him to discuss their restaurant idea. "I think it's a great idea" Mr. Porter says. "When you're ready to open, contact Farmer Yumi for your fruits and vegetables, and Mr. Hamasaki for your fish". The Thomas' thank Mr. Porter and head back to the hotel. They walk in and find Victoria sound asleep. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Mr. Thomas asks. "Probably about that little bulldog at the park today" Mrs. Thomas replies. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Love stories Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures